Catching A Free Bird
by Skull1412
Summary: Nanase Harumi, the student council president for her school is feared by all but a handful. When a transfer student Tachibana Makoto comes into her life everything is changes. She knows he loves her but she can't afford such feelings in her life since she already has a fiance to deal with. But love can't be detained and she fell in love, her fiance however, wants her to himself.


**Chapter 1:**

Nanase Harumi, the student council president, walked into the student council room to see the usual chaos. Matsuoka Rin, the activity counselor, was throwing paper wads at Hazuki Nagisa, the mascot of the student council. Matsuoka Gou, the secretary, was once again posting up pictures of men's muscles on the wall and Ryugazaki Rei, the treasurer, was discreetly taking the pictures down while calculating the angle and position he had to be in so Gou couldn't see him taking them off. Nitori Aiichiro, the nurse of the student council, was playing cards with Mikoshiba Momotarou, the doctor of the student council, who was throwing his cards around the room. Shigino Kisumi, the club counselor, was crying in the corner muttering about how everyone was mean to him.

"Rin, stop throwing paper at Nagisa and clean up your mess, Gou, stop putting up muscle pictures and help Rei take them down, Momotarou and Nitori pick up your cards and put them back in the card box, Kisumi get in your seat, the rest of you do the same once you're done." Harumi commanded and they did what they were told, an angry Harumi is not to be messed with.

"Hi Harumi-chan! How are you?" Nagisa asked excitingly.

"Fine." Harumi said bluntly and Nagisa smiled before sitting down next to a dejected Kisumi.

"Hey Haru, did you know that there's a transfer student today? Tachibana Makoto I believe was his name." Rin said as he threw his paper wads in the trash before sitting on his seat.

"I already know that he has serious muscles even when I just looked at his picture!" Gou said and dazed off thinking about what kind of muscles Makoto has.

"Gou-san, please don't go to him and demand him to show you his muscles." Rei said with a sigh.

"Well, as long as he isn't a bad guy then I'm cool." Momotarou said offhandingly as he sat cross-legged on his seat.

"Yeah." Nitori agreed as he sat formally on his chair.

Once Rei and Gou sat down they started the usual meeting, the only difference was talking about the transfer student while eating the biscuits Harumi made in the morning.

"Class is going to start soon, let's go make our rounds before going to class." Harumi said and they went their separate paths making sure that the students got to their classroom.

Harumi was walking down the hallway when he spotted a student looking around a bit confused so she concluded that he was the transfer student.

"Tachibana Makoto, you should be in class, I'll show you where it is so follow me." Harumi said when she reached in his earshot.

"Ah! Thank you so much! Wait, how do you know my name?" Makoto asked.

"Student Council, we need to know the students in this school." Harumi said bluntly before walking off.

"Oh, right." Makoto said sheepishly as he followed her down the hallway.

They walked down the hallways with Makoto trying to strike a conversation but was shot down with short answers. When they reached the classroom Makoto was able to start a small conversation before it also died out.

"Here, go in." Harumi said before walking off to finish her rounds, the teacher wouldn't mind it after all; the whole student council finished their year work at the beginning of the year so skipping class was alright and the teachers already knew they'd never miss school so they all had perfect attendance.

"Wait! What's your name?" Makoto asked.

"Nanase Harumi." Harumi said before continuing to walk off.

"Nanase Harumi huh…what a cute name." Makoto murmured to himself before walking into the classroom right before the bell rang.

"Tachibana Makoto! Thank goodness you're here on time." the teacher said, a bit relieved that he didn't see the student council president, she hated tardy students, even if they were new here, the only exception was the student council members.

"I'm sorry! I got help from the student council president." Makoto said and the class froze.

"Y-You met Harumi-san?" the teacher asked nervously.

"Yes." Makoto said a bit confused at the class's reaction to the news.

"I see…Well you can sit over there." The teacher said and pointed to her right and the last row and was right next to a desk that was next to a window.

"Ok…" Makoto said and walked to his seat and sat down.

5 minutes into class was when Harumi opened the door, nobody but Makoto reacted to her entrance. She walked to her desk which happened to be a seat next to the window which also happened to be the one right next to Makoto's desk.

"Hi!" Makoto whispered to her when she sat down.

"Tachibana-san, please pay attention to the lesson, you are failing in this subject, and you need this specific lesson since you got a 5% when you tested on this in your last school." Harumi said loud enough for the class to hear which gained giggles and a tomato-red face from none other than Makoto.

"I-I, Harumi!" Makoto whined as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hmph." Harumi huffed and looked out the window boredly.

"Tachibana! Please answer this question!" the teacher said and Makoto stuttered out the wrong answer.

"Wrong! Please pay attention to class this time." she said and Makoto nodded in embarrassment but that didn't mean he didn't sneak glances at Harumi every once in a while.


End file.
